mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Primata da Comédia
|Dublagem= * Bill Freiberger * Carlos Gesteira |OutrasDubs= Espanhol (Latino): Ángel Mujica |Apelidos= P.C.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman , "Eggtoberfest!" |Espécie= Chimpanzé |Gênero= Masculino |Pelo= Marrom, marrom-acinzentado |Olhos= Azul claro |Traje= *Camisa azul clara de glicínia *Meias brancas *Sapatos pretos |Alinhamento= Neutro |Afiliação= *Primata da Comédia Show *Equipe Sticks |Familiares= Mãe desconhecida , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" }} Primata da Comédia ou chamado de P.C. é um personagem secundário em Sonic Boom. Ele é um chimpanzé antropomórfica e uma personalidade de televisão de destaque em Bygone Island. A ex-estrela multimídia, ele atualmente apresenta o Primata da Comédia Show. Aparência Primata da Comédia é um chimpanzé antropomórfico tão alto quanto Knuckles, com pele marrom, os olhos da cerceta, e de peles pele e no peito facial cinza-amarronzado. Ele também tem um par de mechas na testa e um tufo de cabelo na lateral. Ao longo dos anos, a saúde e aparência Primata se deterioraram. No presente, ele é muito maior e um pouco gordinho, com uma cara redonda e torso, braços grandes e as mãos, e surpreendentemente pequenas pernas. Vestimenta Para vestuário, ele agora usa uma jaqueta semelhante ao seu antigo colete, meias brancas e sapatos pretos. História Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Primata apresentando seu programaQuando Sticks recebeu um convite aos Prêmios Premiado, Primata mostrou-se sem aviso prévio duas vezes, na esperança de estar entre essas varas levaria para a gala. No entanto, Equipe Sonic rejeitaram ambas as vezes. Ele ainda chegou à gala porém, onde ele e os outros foram salvos do Dr. Eggman quando ele tentou tomar o prêmio pela força.Um Dia de Dama Durante o tempo de Sonic e Dr. Eggman no tribunal, Primata iria visitar Meh Burger antes depois realizar um ato em seu programa de acomodar o julgamento do Sonic e, em seguida, o seu próprio "Bananaganza Véspera de Ano Novo Rockin" com Wolf Sidekick.Não Me Julgue thumb|252px|Primata em seu programa sendo exibido no Meh BurgerEnquanto o mundo foi pego em um loop tempo criado pelo Dr. Eggman, Primata iria visitar Meh Burger várias vezes até que o ciclo foi quebrado, sem saber o que havia acontecido.O Dia do Ouriço Para uma edição especial de seu show, Primata entrevistou o Dr. Eggman sobre o seu sucesso com o molho de tomate, onde Eggman revelou seu plano para conquistar o vila com suas latas de molho robóticos que invadiram o conjunto. Primata tentou fugir, mas foi cortado pelas latas e foi mantido como prisioneiro de Eggman até Equipe Sonic parou.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Quadrinhos The Big Boom Enquanto em um restaurante, Primata tinham que ter cobertura como Dr. Eggman atacado no Big Boy. Enquanto se escondia, ele falou com o Castor Exigente sobre como incómodos ataques de Eggman são. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka thumb|left|222px|Primata no seu programaDurante uma viagem no Centro do Vilarejo, Primata foi oferecido uma ponte pelo Dr. Eggman. Embora Primata gostou da oferta, apesar de sua inutilidade, ele recusou uma vez que ele não confiava Eggman. Depois de muita consideração, porém, Primata decidiu investir na proposição de Eggman, mas quando soube que a ponte não está mais à venda era, ele decidir investir em um kart em seu lugar. thumb|152px|Primata na [[Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix]]Quando o Grand Prix Go-kart Pan-island foi sendo realizado pouco depois, Primata se juntou a competição por causa da publicidade. Durante a corrida, ele notou Tails caindo de um penhasco e considerada a ajudá-lo. No entanto, alguns Abelha Bots convencido Primata com a falar hologramas de sua diabo ombro e anjo ombro para bater seu go-kart para criar um espetáculo para o público, eliminando-o da corrida. Primata finalmente se recuperou e voltou para o Primata Comédia Show. Durante uma das gravações, Primata introduzido Kyle o Gorila quando o símio entrou para a equipe de talentos do show. , "Eggman Gets a Gorilla" Worlds Unite Após a Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix, Primata estava indo para casa com Fastidious Beaver quando Sticks fortes armados a dupla a se juntar "Equipe Sticks" e ajudar os Maverick Hunters, que estavam presos em sua dimensão, encontrar Sigma. Assim, eles se infiltraram covil de Eggman, onde tiveram Orbot e Cubot abrir um Portal Genesis para eles. , "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes" Em seu caminho para a base do Sigma na Perdido Hex no Céu-Patrol, Primata tentou brincar com o Break Man amargo. Quando o Unified Exército enfrentou linha de defesa da Sigma consiste na Six e seu exército Mechaniloid mortal no entanto, Primata e Fastidious escondeu dentro do Sky Patrol de terror até que a batalha aprovada apesar das ordens de Sticks. , "Worlds Unite! Part Six: Fire in the Sky " Sigma, eventualmente, atacaram o Sky Patrol, mas com a ajuda de Metal Sonic, Primata e a tripulação fugiu em uma cápsula de escape com o esmeraldas antes Sigma conseguiu o golpe final. , "Worlds Unite Part Ten: Justice Across Worlds" Personalidade Primata é anotado para ser muito espirituoso e destemido em sua comédia, não tem medo de fazer piadas às custas dos outros. Ele aparece principalmente confiantes, piadas Implacável e rachaduras, mas mantém algumas inseguranças profundas dentro. Ele pode igualmente ser muito mal-humorado quando as coisas não se seguir o seu caminho. Como a maioria dos comediantes, Primata é notório para gastar o seu dinheiro em maus investimentos, embora o seu melhor julgamento de pessoas serve como um pouco de um buffer para ele. Tem sido implícito que Primata foi mais de olhos brilhantes em sua juventude, mas sua vida como uma celebridade, desde então, afirmou ele. Independentemente disso, ele é muito ligado a sua vida como uma celebridade e ator, buscando uma boa imagem e publicidade. Tendo nenhuma dignidade em tudo, ele vai assumir até mesmo os trabalhos mais humilhantes. Primata também também vai para comprimentos muito egoístas para preservar sua carreira, mesmo que isso signifique atravessar o horizonte moral, como quando ele se aliou com o Dr. Eggman para conseguir seu emprego de volta. Apesar de suas ações questionáveis, porém, ele tem um lado bom. Ele mostrou remorso genuíno para a destruição que causou a partir aliando-se com Eggman (embora ele escovado-lo uma vez que ele percebeu que era a seu favor) e considerou desistir de sua posição no Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix para ajudar Tails. Aparições Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia *Devido a frequentes ataques do Dr. Eggman na ilha, Primata teve de tomar a sua política "de seguros". *Primata foi dito ter uma carreira no cinema com pelo menos um filme de sucesso que foi conhecido por ter um final torção. Esta é uma referência ao cineasta M. Night Shyamalan, que tem sido notoriamente conhecido para dirigir The Sixth Sense, um filme popularizado pela sua twist-final. *A rede de notícias do Primata é patrocinada pelo Meh Burger. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Símios Categoria:Neutros Categoria:Anti-heróis Categoria:P